Snape Chronicles
by Lyssa. S
Summary: No one knew that Snape had a daughter or even a wife. Every one who knew were dead and all those alive had forgotten, but when she turned up 15 years latter as a slave of the most vicious mortal to ever walk the earth, Severus Snape swore to him self that
1. Chapter 1

**Snape Chronicles**  
**Chapter 1  
Finding her**

Severus Snape was in the middle of brewing a complicated potion when he was called.

He threw down his knife and scowled in disgust. He hated being interrupted when he was brewing; it always meant he had to start over again and waste precious ingredients and time. He rid of the ruined potion with a flick of his wand then strode with purposeful strides into his quarters, while calling Fawkes and telling the bird to tell Albus that he had been summoned. He then threw on his black, Death Eater robes and put a hand over his accursed mark and Apparated to where ever the Dark Lord thought to hold his meeting.

Severus looked around and saw he was at a manor of some sorts before slipping on his mask which clung to his face painfully, reminding him of the pain to come, the same pain that had haunted him for the past 20 years, ever since he got his mark, the same mark that will cling to his pale skin for the rest of his life. He shook his head and occluded his mind forcing those dreary thoughts away.

He heard some one else appear behind him and turned to find Lucius putting on his mask . The man straightened his robes and addressed Severus in that familiar Malfoy drawl, "Severus, it has nearly been a month since I last saw you. How is that project that our Lord assigned you?"

"Lucius, that is for me to know and you to find out." Replied Severus with a drawl. "Now, enough of these pleasantries; our Lord is waiting for us and you know he dose not like too wait."

Lucius smirked. "The only reason your still standing hear is because you don't know where to go."

Severus sneered and said, "Well, are you going to show the way or are you just going to stand there and make me call an elf?"

Lucius just smiled and said, "They don't have elves here, Severus. Watch, what they have is so much more efficient than elves." He turned away from Severus to the open entry hall. "Slave!" he called out.

A hidden door opened up and a girl that looked about the age of fourteen came out. She was wearing a tan dress that looked to be made of deer skin; its came down to her knees and only had one thick shoulder strap holding it up. Her red hair was loose and she had two thick bracelets around her wrists. She came and stood before them and bowed lowly while saying, "Pearl welcomes you back, master Lucius; how may I be of service?"

Severus was thrown off balance by the fact that there were human servants. let alone children at that, and was sickened buy the look of total glee written all over Lucius' features.

"Show me and Master Severus to where our Lord awaits us," He said with a sickening smile on his face, "and then leave us."

She bowed once more and then turned on her heel and lead them up the grand staircase at the end of the enormous entrance hall. She then led them down several passages to what Severus guessed was the west wing. While they where walking, Severus was silently observing his surroundings. The whole manor had the air of death and torture, the walls where all dressed in Slytherin and Ravenclaw colours with many portraits of faces and paintings on them, the floors where all hard wood and the entire place was spotless of dust and grime, there was little light as the torches where few and far between, and there was lack of furniture in the halls.

Soon enough they had ended at a set of black French doors which opened upon their approach. The room was dark and shadows danced about; it was painted green with a mahogany hard wood floor, and a fire was burning in a small hearth on the far side of the room. In front of the fire, there were two large, plush chairs - both green -, with a black circle of carpet at their feet where Nagini laid, curled up. In the two chairs sat the Dark Lord and a man, who was most likely the owner of the dark manor. He had dark, curly hair that was cut around the top of his ears; he had dark cruel uncaring eyes and favoured a goatee; he was thin but not overly so, more like lean and had a light tan. What was different from him and any other wizard was that he didn't where robes, but bore what looked more like an Admiral uniform that was black with a silver out-line and buttons; he also had a black kata sword strapped to his waist.

When they walked into the room, both the Dark Lord and the man looked up. Lucius and Severus then strode purposely forward and knelt on one knee in front of their Lord.

"Rise, my children, and take off your masks; you have no need of them at this moment," Said the Dark Lord with that high, hissing voice of his. They did so as the Dark Lord conjured up two more seats. "Sit," he commanded.

Both Severus and Lucius complied. Severus was a little unnerved, for he had never been treated this way before, though he kept this face in a blank mask he become so used to using that it was second nature to him.

The Dark Lord then turn to Severus, "How is the potion coming along Severussss? I will need it soon."

"I have progressed well with it; it will be done by the next full moon." Severus answered confidently, even though he knew that it was already finished and he was now just working on the antidote. The potion was, if some one threw it on the ground, it would spread fire in a 10 meter radius and the flames would be unstoppable; the antidote he was working on would put out the all the flames in a 50 meter radius, but he just couldn't get it right.

"Good, good, now what did you think of the human servants?" asked the Dark Lord

"It was," Severus paused to think over his answer carefully, "different, I if I might say, but smart if you have more than ten. To have one would be useless as they couldn't use Apparation because of the wards and they would be too busy to properly serve on you."

Voldemort smiled and the other man spoke up for the first time since they had entered the room. "My thoughts exactly: that's why I have more then two hundred serving in this house and even then, very few can even use their magic, if they have any at all."

Severus nodded, "That would make sense with the size of this manor."

"Now, now, you two can talk later on the workings of the manor, we have other things of more importance to discuss," said the Dark Lord with a sly smile. "We have come across a certain servant within these premises that bore a striking resemblance to you, Severus, and I have looked into your record and found that you where once married too a young woman that went by the name of Marie McKessock who also went unexpectedly missing one day while she was shopping with her one-year-old daughter.

"We then gave this certain servant a parental potion that I had asked you to make several weeks back and found out that this child was the exact same child that went missing over fifteen years ago. What I want to know was why you didn't inform me that you where married and had a child."

Severus felt like he had just had the wind knocked out of him while his mind was whirling, trying to make up an answer for his Lord's question. "I," he faltered and sighed might as well tell the truth, or part of it. "Me and Marie had decided to wait until after our wedding to tell you, so she could be initiated into your service. Because her adoptive father was the Canadian Minister of Magic, there would be Aurors there and we didn't want them to find out that we supported your ideals just because her arm showed. Because of that, both of us would have been arrested and at the time I was working on a very important project for you and couldn't risk it."

"Yes, but that doesn't explain why you waited over a year to tell me," stated the Dark Lord darkly.

Severus nodded and continued with his story, "After the wedding, Marie became unexpectedly pregnant and to get her initiated while pregnant would kill both the child and her as she was not quite human. It was her idea, which she forced me to go along with, not to come to you until our child was a year old and could be left alone with an elf or nanny without destroying both the house and the caretaker. Marie can be very intimidating when she wants to be," he added as an after-thought.

A dark chuckle came from Lucius and every one turned to him, "marie was very intimidating; I can remember a few incidents where she was so close to ripping out our throats."

"Tell me Lucius," stated the Dark Lord, "what was she like?"

Lucius smirked, "She was the Queen of Slytherin, literally; she was dark and independent and held the leash over all of Slytherin. No one messed with her, actually I think the only one who ever dared to be around her was Severus, and I once caught him teasing her. She had a very sick and dark sense of humor, but really didn't care much for blood. I think she said once when Bella and her got into a cat fight in the common room that blood was blood and it all tasted the same, but she did care on how powerful you where. She was the best in D.A.D.A. and had fairly good marks in every thing else. I think she was heading towards Curse Breaker or making magical weaponry. I don't know exactly which one she actually went into though; oh, and she could always sweet-talk us out of any trouble with the teachers, even McGonagall. She would have made a powerful ally, though I don't know why she didn't join with the rest of us."

Severus just shrugged when every one looked at him, "She never told me why."

The Dark Lord looked disappointed, if you could call the expression on his snake-like face that. "I am disappointed that someone like that slipped out of my grasp, but before now I had never even heard a whisper of her." He looked at Snape expectantly.

"From what I heard, Bellatrix threatened everyone not to speak of her. I suspect she wanted to take some glory of not having Marie there and when I told Marie of this she just laughed and said, 'Let her have her glory for now, and when I join, remind me to throw it in her face.'"

They all had a chuckle at that and Lucius commented that that sounded exactly what Marie would do.

"Yes, yes, she would have made a great asset to my forces. But, alas, she is dead and you still failed in informing me, and for that you will get, _Crucio_." hissed Voldemort.

Severus slammed back in his chair and gritted his teeth in pain and rode it out without a sound. He knew the Dark Lord would torture him; he just hoped he would let off some. Soon enough, the Dark Lord let off and Severus loosened his grip on the arms of the chair while taking several large breaths to try and calm his nerves enough to speak. "I am sorry, my Lord." he said softly while dipping his head in respect.

"Good. Don't do it again. Now on with business: Lucian go call the girl for me."

The man, Lucian, bowed his head slightly and snapped his fingers; a moment later the same girl as before came and he instructed her to go fetch Shadow. Severus frowned at the name. He and Marie had named his daughter Selene, Selene Alexandriaz Snape, and a troublesome daughter she was too. The girl, Pearl, then reappeared and went over to Lucian and told him, " The horses have escaped from the stables again, my Lord, and she and the men are rounding them up right now. They seemed to be spooked about something."  
"Very well, you are dismissed." He said lazily then leveled his gaze upon their Lord and asked, "Should we go to her or wait?"

"You and Severus go ahead and get her. Lucius and I will wait here for you to return. I have some business to discuss with him," stated the Dark Lord

"Very well. Come Severus, let's go meet your daughter," said Lucian, standing up gracefully.

Severus nodded and stood up and bowed shortly to his Lord, then walked out of the room with Lucian.

As soon as they closed the door, Lucian started muttering to himself. "Why she doesn't take up more lady-like activities is beyond me. I mean, honestly, chasing after spooked horses in the middle of the night is not exactly proper."

Severus smirked to himself and said, "Her mother was a lot like that, too. We both had several bouts of insomnia, so we both used to go hunting in the Forbidden Forest. She also used to attack me randomly with knives."

"Yes, that sounds awfully like Shadow. I have been hoping for a long while that she would grow out of it, but she hasn't yet," said Lucian, sounding a bit annoyed.

Severus looked over at the man and asked, "Why do you call her 'Shadow?'"

The man sighed, sounding annoyed, but not at Severus. "Because, she is one, not literally so, but she moves silently and in the shadows so it's like she just pops out of nowhere. I've been trying to break it out of her for years, but it seems it just sticks and doesn't go away, so recently I have been using it to my advantage and get her to shadow when there's certain Death Eaters in the Manor."

Severus nodded, but inwardly he was bouncing with glee; his daughter was a Shadow walker or even an elemental, and he had just beat Albus in a bet and could collect back the ten pounds he had lost when they had found out Selene was a lightning elemental. Ha, now he could rub something in the old coot's face.

"Just through this door, the stables aren't far," stated Lucian as he opened up a door leading to an outside set of stairs. "So, how long have you been in service?" he asked casually.

"About 20 years, including the time the Dark Lord disappeared," replied Severus.

Lucian nodded and asked, "What do you do as a living?"

"I'm a Potions Master at Hogwarts."

Lucien looked over at Severus sharply, "How high a potions master?"

"Well, I helped create the Wolf's Bane potion as a silent helper. I'm one of the few masters that can make it and Veritaserum," Severus said, then ducked his head at the look Lucian sent him.

"Have you ever invented your own with no help?"

"Yes, but none have been distributed to the public, as they're not exactly appropriate, but I haven't created any recently as I have been working on some that have been out of use for over 1000 years," stated Severus.

"I see. I takes a lot of time and effort to become a potions master, let alone one who can invent his own plus teach brats at a school," said Lucian as they came up to the stables just in time to see a bunch of people ride up on about 10 horses and leading another. "Shadow," he called out, "you are wanted."

"Yes, master," said the voice of a young woman from the back of the group. You barely could see her in the shadows, hence the name "Shadow," as she got down from her horse and handed it off to another. When she came into the light of the torch, Severus couldn't help but suck in his breath: she looked so much like her mother. She had black, straight hair, but it was thick and clean, unlike his own. She was about her mother's height, 5 foot 4 inches, and was lean and well toned. She had greenish-gray eyes like her mother and her jaw was square. Her nose wasn't hooked like his, but had the look like it had been broken once or twice before. She was wearing tan deer skin pants and some sort of shirt underneath a well-worn trench coat that looked like it was once black but had faded over the years. He found that it looked familiar, but couldn't place who had one similar to it. She also had a scar running from beside her right eye to just underneath her chin. The air about her told him that she was a fighter and had lived a hard life; he found him self thinking that it would be interesting to get to know her- that is, if he even got the chance.

The voice of Lucian broke Severus out of his revere. "Shadow, meet your father, Severus Snape," said Lucian. She nodded, her face blank, with only a small flicker of surprise shining in her eyes. "Now, the Dark Lord is waiting for us, so we should be going." Lucian turned on his heel and marched towards the Manor at a faster pace than before.

Severus looked at his daughter; he seemed to be waiting for him to follow her master. Right, he reprimanded himself, she's still a slave. He mentally growled at the though. He would get his daughter out of slavery even if he died trying. He then swept around and stalked after Lucian in his over-grown bat sort-of-way that he usually only used at the school.

Soon enough, they where at the doors again, where they had left Lucius and the Dark Lord. The doors slammed open when they where three feet away and found Voldemort torturing Lucius, for he was displeased with something. The Dark Lord stopped soon after they had arrived and gave time for Lucius to straighten up and get off the floor before inviting them to sit down.

Severus looked over to his daughter when he sat down and found her standing behind her master, not bothered by the torture at all. This bothered him, even if he didn't want to admit it; no one her age should be used to torture like that, but then again, she was a slave and served at a manor full of Death Eaters. He inwardly shivered at that.

"Severusss," the Dark Lord hissed, "Lucian and I have discussed the issue of your daughter and have decided to set her free and give her to you only if you train her up and get her ready to serve me in the ranks of Death Eaters as an equal to the rest of you. She will be initiated the same time as your godson, Draco, and Lucius has agreed to let you train him as well, but only when the rest of the school arrives so you don't cause suspicion, as you are the best for the job. How you will convince the old coot, I will leave up to you, but she _will_ be leaving with you tonight, whether you like it or not."

"Think of it this way," spoke up Lucian, "you have just earned yourself a potions helper, as she is the potions master and assistant healer on these premises."

Severus nodded. "Very well, she will come with me to Hogwarts, but I cannot guarantee the old coot is going to like it." Severus couldn't decide if he was happy she was coming with him or if he was wary about the fact that he was a spy and he didn't know whom she supported.

"Good, now when she disobeys you, you must punish her properly. My suggestion is that you use the same way the Dark Lord punishes us when we displease him, and take away her meals for the day, too."

Severus just nodded and kept a blank face, though on the inside he was fuming, for he would _not_ be torturing his daughter at all. It was just so wrong; besides, Marie would find some way to kill him in the after-life if he did.

"Very well. I call this meeting to a close; now, out of my sight," demanded the Dark Lord.

All four of the others bowed to him and hurried out of the room. Once they where outside the room, Lucius bid them good-bye while Shadow ran off to gather her belongings. A few minutes later, she came back with a small leather bag slung over her shoulder and said she was ready.

Lucian then told her to hold out her hands, and he undid the two leather clasps around her wrists and said she was free but was to stay with her father until she was of age. He then turned around and stalked off into the darkness.

She looked at Severus then said, "I guess I will show you out then." She turned on her heel and marched down the hallway to the front door in a very Snape-like manner. Severus had to let himself a little smile at that and started to follow her in the same fashion.

_AN: And the next chapter will be coming out soon!!_


	2. Dumbledore

**Disclaimer: **Well I forgot to do this in the first chapter so, people I do not own Harry Potter.

**Warning:** There are mentions of abuse and rape and a bit of swearing, I'll try to cut down on it though.

**AN**: **'bold letters are mind speech'**

'_Italics are your subconscious'_

ss Parciletong ss

AAN: And this story takes place after the fifth book, I didn't like the sixth.

Snape Chronicles 

Chapter 2

They had just entered the main foyer when suddenly Selene or rather Shadow stopped, her back was rigid and her stance was set ready to strike.

Severus was caught off guard with her abrupt stop and nearly toppled into her, as he had been lost in thought. He found Selene staring at something across the foyer and he turned his head to see what she was looking at. It was Lucius Malfoy. The bastard had found (more like called) the young girl Pearl who had greeted them earlier and had her pined to the wall and was at the moment molesting her while she was trying to get away though not making a sound. He looked over to his daughter and saw that she was barely controlling her anger though she wasn't letting off sparks yet like her mother used to.

"Lucius," Severus snapped out in a harsh manor. "Do you not have a wife at home to please you?"

Lucius straitened up and sneered at Snape. "And you shouldn't be interrupting a mans pleasures."

"I hardly call this interrupting, you are after all in the main foyer and I am on my way out, plus isn't it disrespectful to be molesting someone else's servants and by the looks of it with out permission." stated Severus sneering. "If I come across a scene like this again Lucius, I do not care if you are my friend, but I will be telling Lucien what has happened. Now leave the girl alone and go home to you wonderful wife who I'm sure is willing to bed you."  
Lucius bowed in respect (even if it was grudgingly) and apperiated away leaving the girl sagging half naked on the floor.

Severus looked around before nodding to Selene to go help the girl. Selene did exactly that and ran silently towards her friend. When she got to her she bent down and carefully picked her up and ran in the shadows towards the hidden door that led to the servant's quarters. She kicked it open and quietly yelled down to another slave who came up to take the now unconscious girl to the healer.

They shared a few quick words before Selene closed the door and looked around before nodding to her father to come down the Stairs and out the main door.

When he got to her he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the shadows. "Wait," he whispered, "I have a better way to get to my home." Severus then pulled out a port key and said "Home" and away they were to Hogwarts in a bunch of swirling colours.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was pacing the chambers of his colleague and man he considered his son, Severus Snape, waiting anxiously for his return. It had been several hours since he had gotten the message from his familiar Fawks that Severus was called to yet another meeting.

Fawkes cooed softly to his master from his perch atop the fireplace. He could sense his master's agitation and even he himself was worried for the young man he had come to adore, not that he would admit it though. Suddenly he felt a disturbance in the wards that warned him of an incoming port key, and warned his master of this who then turned expectantly to the designed spot where the port key would land.

Suddenly in a flash of magic two beings popped into existence landing in the same position and with the stone port key in between them.

Severus hated port keys, absolutely hated them. Unfortunately it was also the only way of getting Selene into the castle with out being detected by the other teachers. He knew the Headmaster would know right away that there was a stranger in the castle; he just hoped that the old coot wasn't waiting on the other end.

To bad he was wrong.

"Oh, and now who is this?" Stated the Headmaster. There was no twinkle in his eyes, now and for some odd reason Severus found he was missing that little quirk of Albus' greatly, especially in a time like this.

All Selene saw was a bunch of swirling colours. She knew what this was, a port key, but she didn't have to like it now did she.

Suddenly they landed. She dropped her right knee and went into a crouching position while her left hand instinctively shot out to steady her self; her right hand was just hovering over dagger and all her muscles where taunt readying for an attack that usually came after a port key trip, but none came. She then looked over at her 'father' and saw with a little bit of surprise that he was in the same position. Chanole once said that that position she was in, was normally used by abused magical children because of the same reason she used it for; too dodge any and all attacks. Just then she wondered, 'was her father once abused?'

She shook that thought out of her head and looked around for the first time well tried to anyways, as she finally caught sight of an old wizard with a long white beard and bright (almost too bright) orange and blue robes that had dancing blue moons and stars on them. 'This must be the Old Coot' she thought, 'only he doesn't look like a Coot, only a vary smart Slytherin dressing up as an old crazy Gryffindor.'

**'You are vary wise for your age, I must say you're the only one who has guessed correctly that I am a Slytherin and why I dress up as a Gryffindor, but I must ask you who are you and why are you here?' **asked a voice in her head she soon realised was the headmaster.

**'Who I am I do not know, but those who know me call me Shadow and if you think for once I serve that man Voldemort, if you can call him a man at all, I will blast you too Tim buck two and back again. Clear.'**

**'Crystal, and do not worry Shadow I do not serve Mr. Riddle ether and I'm vary glad you don't.'** He answered.

Selene noticed that a vary prominent twinkle had found a place in those piercing blue eyes and she suddenly realized why they called him an Old Coot. **'Great costume I might add.' **She sent him sarcastically.

Dumbledore just smiled in response and turned to Snape who was watching them curiously and just a bit wary. "So Severus care to tell me why you made me worry for so long."

Severus' eyes darted over to his daughter and then back to Dumbledore as if telling him something. "Do not worry Severus, she dose not support him." Albus responded out loud. Severus sagged visibly as if a huge wait had just been lifted off his shoulders. Albus just raised his eyebrow but did not comment, as he knew that the man would tell him in his own time.

"Come and sit down." Said Severus who got up off the floor and brushed off the invisible dust on his robe (his daughter doing the exact same thing though neither noticed) and walked over the couch and sank gratefully into it, as did Albus but with a little bit more grace.

Selene just stood there, not really knowing what to do, yes, she was free, but the other pert of her brain told her that she had to stand behind her father as she was taught to. "You too," he said gently (or as gently as Snape could muster) "you are free now and all those rules he had are now out the window."

She nodded jerkily and went over to the opposite couch (love seat) and sat on the edge her back strait, no matter what they said she still wasn't used to it. "We're going to have to work on that." She heard him mutter under his breath.

Severus rubbed his face wearily, 'where to start.' He thought, _'the beginning would be good.'_ His sub conscious tolled him. He scowled at the voice in his head, wasn't it considered that you where going insane if you where having a conversation with your subconscious. _'No'_, 'Aw, piss off, your not wanted here.' He snapped at it. If subconsciouses could huff, then it did. He looked up and saw that he had been sitting there for a couple minutes and cursed him self. "Well," he sighed, "I might as well tell you that she is my daughter." He pointed at Selene.

Albus sat up straighter, no wonder his favourite potions master was out of it tonight, his daughter was dead. "But she can't be, she died in the attack on your wife."

"I'm positive of it Albus, I mean look at her, she looks exactly like Alyssa and moves like me, you saw how she landed! Plus The Dark Lord did a parental test, and those don't lie." Severus exclaimed then jumped to his feet and started pacing.

Albus sighed and looked at the man he thought of as a son. "You saw the bodies Severus, there was no way a mere child of one year could survive that slaughtering."

There was a cough, the two men looked over at the young woman who was silently fuming. 'Now,' Albus thought upon seeing her look of tightly controlled anger on her face, 'she dose look like Alyssa.'

"If you could both stop talking about me as if I'm not here and first of all, dose any one care that I do not know my own name?"  
Both Severus and Albus looked abashed, Severus was the first one who spoke though. "Your name was- is Selene Alexandriaz Snape." He said quietly. "It was your mothers favourite name."

Selene sat back and nodded, so she did have a name after all. It also sounded familiar though as if from a distant dream.

"Dobby," she heard some one call faintly, then there was a popping sound and some one answer in vary bad English. "Yes Headmaster Dumbulydore sir, how may Dobby assist you sir?"

Before she could hear anymore she felt something cool press up too her lips and gently force her to swallow the contence, before she could push who ever it was away she was out like a light, fast asleep in her fathers arms.

AN: I know this chapter wasn't vary long, but it felt like the right place to stop. Anyhoo, I don't know when I will next up date (hopefully soon).

Ok, I just need to clear up on a new character that was briefly mentioned, Chanole, she is the main cook, potions mistress and the healer of the Manor that Selene was enslaved in. Think of her as the mother hen of the hole establishment (much like Mrs. Weasly) I might be bring her in later on, but you will hear many references to her from Selene's memories. Selene looks upon her as if she was her saviour, which she virtually was but I will get into that later. Fawks will also have a rather large part in it.

Tootles

Lyssa


	3. Getting to Know Eachother

**Declaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or make any money off this at all. This is just for the amusement of me and other readers. Only a few characters are mine and if you want to borrow them just ask!

**AN:** I meant to mention this earlier but I had forgotten, sooo, Snape is really OOC and not at all like the guy in the books, but I am trying to keep his sarcasm in, lol.

And now on with the story!

**Snape Chronicles**

**Chapter 3**

**Getting to Know Each Other**

Selene groaned and slowly opened her eyes blinking away the sandman while she tried to remember the night before.

'Right,' she though sarcastically, 'I learned my mother was dead, my fathers a suicidal spy and my name is Selene Alexandriaz Snape.' She frowned after that thought, 'shit did I go in to shock…? Damn I haven't done that in a while.'

Selene looked at the clock on her bedside table; it read 5:12 am. She sighed, 'No use in lying in bed all day.' So she sat up and looked around the room she was in.

The walls were a deep forest green with a mahogany wood floor and a few green floor rugs scattered around. It was an average size room not too big and not to small, it had a large mahogany desk with snake carvings on it. There was also a rather large bookcase beside the desk opposite the wardrobe, which was also mahogany. Selene was lying in a large four-poster bed with green hangings and a beige bed spread across from the door. All in all, it had a very homey atmosphere with a very comfy bed in it as a bonus. 'A very big improvement from the small cramped rooms with about 10 hammocks in each at the manor.'

Selene slipped out of bed and went over to the wardrobe and found a long sweeping green housecoat with a snake embroidered on the back to put over her PJ's. After she put it on she then swept out of the room and found her self at the end of a small hallway. She crept down the hall to the first door on her left, which was closed, and listened carefully. She could hear someone softly snoring on the opposite side and figured that it was her father's room before moving on. Next she came to a library or a study of some sort, she was defiantly going to have to check that out later. After that she found a kitchen, ah just what she was looking for. She entered it and started rummaging through cupboards. 'Might as well start breakfast.' She thought while pulling out the eggs she had found.

Severus Snape woke slowly to the delicious smell of bacon and the soft clattering of utensils. He hadn't woken to the sound since he had last seen Marie alive. "Wait a minute." He muttered before starting out of bed pulling on the clothes nearest him. (A pair of black pants and a white t-shirt that had just been taken out of the laundry) 'Who the hell,' he thought, his mind still shaking the sleep out. His shirt was half on when he remembered Selene. "Right," he muttered while cursing himself mentally for his stupidity. He finished putting on his shirt and ran a hand threw his greasy black hair before making his way out to the kitchen.

Severus was surprised she had even found any food in there, which was eatable anyways. The kitchen had always been Marie's domain, as the lab was his. Even now he rarely ever went in there, he still felt as if he was intruding on his wife's space.

When Severus entered the kitchen he found Selene opening a carton of 1 milk she had found in the icebox and then holding it as far away while trying not to gag.

She turned to him and promptly said, "Ugh, how can you not notice three year old moldy milk sitting in your icebox?"

Severus just smirked and banished the offending milk away with a wave of his wand. He noticed a small frown on her face after he did that before she turned back to the bacon that was cooking on the stove. He didn't comment on it but he would store it away for later use.

"I hope you don't mind tea in the morning with nothing in it; I couldn't find any sugar," Selene said while putting a plate full of eggs and bacon in front of him as he sat down at the table.

Severus just shook his head and dug in hungrily, while Selene looked on quite amused. When his was done, he sat back in his chair with a content sigh and looked around. The kitchen was a modern muggle kitchen with pretty much all the muggle appliances (minus the microwave and dishwasher). The cupboards where a deep red mahogany color while the walls where a royal blue, the floor had a blue/grey tile on it and the table was round and the same color as the cupboards. There was also an island in the centre with pots and pans hanging over head, on top of all the counters there was dead food every where waiting to be thrown out; there was a small amount of space, though, saved for what food Selene was cooking at the moment.

Selene looked over at her father. She could tell he was not a morning person and he had large bags under his eyes suggesting that he had stayed up most of the night (what night was left anyways) talking to Dumbledore. She knew she had to talk to him, and soon at that, but she didn't know how much time they had although she knew it wasn't much.

The squealing of the kettle startled her out of her thoughts and she quickly poured them two mugs of hot water. She then got out two empty bags for the tealeaves and started to fill them up with some leaves before closing them and dropping one in each mug. One had just normal tea in it for her father and the other had a special herb she had found in the forest back at the manor. She hadn't named it yet but she had found that it had some harmless healing properties in it and it was good as a tea, well to her anyways. Most people at the manor (the slaves) called it her own personal paint remover. She had to smile at that, it actually did work as a paint remover, you know.

She set the mug with normal tea in it in front of Severus and sat down herself at the table and took a sip of her tea. She sighed when it started to take affect in relaxing her muscles. She then caught Severus looking at her tea funnily and smirked. "You want to try?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Severus just shrugged and so she passed it across the table to him. He took it carefully and looked at it as if he was studying its contents; well he was, actually, being a potions master and all. He finally took a sip and swallowed making a face. Selene just smirked and asked, "How did you like it?"

"That is one of the most disgusting things I have ever tasted," he said promptly. "Though, you should let Albus taste that one. Honestly, I'd bet he'd make a great impression of a fountain," he added as an after thought.

Selene's smirk grew wider and she said, "I'll try."

"Good," he stated while handing back her tea and taking a sip of his own, trying to get that fowl taste out of his mouth. How she liked that stuff he didn't even want to guess. "Now," he said, "On with business. First off we should probably focus on how you are going to handle the Dark Lord."

Selene nodded and spoke, "I want to become a spy like you. I know I will be more useful this way and no one will notice me, really. Honestly, they'll probably think I'm still a slave; besides, if I don't your cover will be blown."

Severus knew it would have to come to that, though that didn't mean he had to like it. He sighed, "Very well, that means we have to focus on what you know and what you need to learn, especially before Draco comes."

Selene nodded, "Well, what do you want to know?"

"Do you know Occlumency?"

"Yup, Chanole taught it to me, same with Legilimency. She said I was a natural."

Severus nodded, "How about hand to hand combat? Have you taken any tests or anything like that?"

"Yes, Lucien made sure I at least had a mastery level in almost all forms of physical combat. I think he was trying to train me to become a hunter or an assassin or something like that," she answered somberly while looking at her hands in shame.

Severus sucked in his breath at that. "I have to ask, do you like killing?"

Selene looked him strait in the eye. "No, I absolutely hated it. It makes me sick to kill needlessly, but I will kill if I must."

Severus just nodded. It was the best he would have hoped for, he just wished she didn't have to; it hurt him to see that she was no innocent to death. "What are you best forms?" he asked quietly.

"Daggers, throwing knives, and archery; also short sword, I guess, and I'm not too bad at darts. My worst are broad and long sword. What are yours?" she asked

"The same," he replied. "Do you have all those weapons with you?"

"No, only my daggers and throwing knives."

"Well, we're going to have to go shopping sometime," he said. "How about magical abilities? What are your strengths and weaknesses?"

Selene frowned. She knew this question was coming, she just didn't want to answer him. She sighed, "Well, I guess you could say I am a squib. But not totally," she added, seeing the shocked look on his face. "I am a lower level potions master and people have said I could be one of the best. I'm an Elementalist and can control lightning, shadow, and fire to an extent. I'm also a natural healer and I have an animagus form. But other than that I can't control any magic except for shields, which I can conjure wandlessly."

Severus just looked at her in shock. 'Wow,' he thought, 'she must have one screwed up magical core.' Suddenly one of his senses started to nag at him at the back of his mind. He opened up the connection fully and got the shock of his life. The sense he had just opened up was one of the dark lords _gifts_ to him; actually, it was one of the Dark Lord's experiments gone right for once. It made him able to sense dark magic and animals like werewolf's, vampires and/or demons. And what he found on his daughter did not please him. What he found with the help of his sixth sense was that some one had experimented on her using dark magic, rituals, and a bite from something that he guessed to be a crossover of a vampire and demon. 'What the fuck had they done to her?' he asked angrily to himself. He couldn't believe it; they had also messed with her magical core in the process, almost making her a squib just to use her as a guinea pig. "What did they do to you?" he finally croaked out, trying to keep his anger under control.

She flinched. "Well, they kind of- well, they used me as a guinea pig for one of the Dark Lord's experiments. Thank God it didn't work though or we would have been in big trouble."

"Can you explain fully what it all turned out to be when they where finished?" he asked, thinking he might be able to reverse the affects with one of his potions.

Selene smiled at him sadly, "You can't reverse the affects. What's done is done, and there's nothing you or any one else can do about it."

Severus just nodded, but he still wasn't going to try to look for a cure.

"Well," Selene paused, trying collect her thoughts, "I can change into my true form at any time and I keep my mind always in tacked. I just have more of a feral personality on the days of the full moon, kind of like PMS, just a bit more deadlier. Um, I'm faster and stronger than the average human, much like a vampire, really. My sense are more heightened and my form seams to crave the shadows and darkness, which is great because I am a shadow element. I can mind-speak with any animal or human when I'm in my true form, and plus I'm more accurate with my aim. Why don't I just show you my form and let you see you for your self?"

Severus nodded while his hand went to his wand. 'Just in case,' he thought.

Selene stood and said, "Let me go get changed first."

Severus just nodded and watched her leave the room to her own quarters.

Soon enough Selene came back wearing a pair of jeans and a white short sleeve shirt she had found in her wardrobe. Her hair was pulled back into a long braid that went to the bottom of her shoulder blades and she had cut two long wholes on her back also where her shoulder blades were. Severus nodded at her and so she went into a crouching position, looking ready to pounce. She closed her eyes and started to bring her true form to the surface.

Severus watched carefully as she changed. When she finished he noticed nothing really changed all that much just the fact that she looked all the more deadly.

Selene stood, her eyes still closed. She had large, bat-like wings that stretched from just above her head to just under her knees; her wing span was huge, just over six feet in width, and they could fold up on her back to look almost like to strips of black/brown leather, she found they blended well with her trench coat, they also had to hooks on the top of them like a dragons and where made out of bone, they helped her cling to sides buildings when she was spying. On the out side of her wrists there were three claws made out of bone that bent back a bit and ran up the side of her arm and were razor sharp; she also had some on her ankles and were a bit smaller but just as sharp. She found they were great for getting out of fights, as she could pop them out when ever she wanted. She snarled to show Severus her fangs; they were like a vampire's but weren't as long nor as sharp as theirs. She found they where really just for show, nothing more than that. She just stood there in front of her father waiting for him to reject her for what she was, like so many others had and still will; yet, she still didn't open her eyes.

Severus looked at her not really knowing how to respond. She was truly beautiful yet, he knew, quite deadly in this form. It wasn't really that bad actually- she was better off than a werewolf for sure and had an advantage over the vampires with her wings and all. But what he couldn't understand was that she wouldn't open her eyes._ 'Severus you idiot, she's ashamed of what she is, she's afraid you will reject her.' _He just nodded and walked over to her. When he was in front of her he put two fingers under her chin and raised her bowed head up to look at him. "Child," he spoke softly. "Open your eyes." He watched as she squeezed them shut for a moment then snapped them open to meet his. The first thing he noticed was that they weren't normal, they where cat-like with no white at all, just yellow with small specks of green in them, her pupils were black slits that focused on him as if fearing his reaction.

Severus smiled when he saw them; he honestly thought it completed her true form perfectly. She still looked human just with a small difference. He found it made her even more special than she already was. "Don't worry," he said to her, "I honestly think it suits you, makes you more alive." He nodded and walked back to the table and to the notebook he had gotten when she had left and started to write down his findings.

When he was finished writing down every thing he looked at Selene and found her still standing where he had left her but with a small smile slowly growing on her face. He smiled softly at that and called out to her. She shook herself and came over to sit down at the table and back to her cold tea.

"Well," he stated firmly, "I honestly don't think there's much I can teach you, but I am going to have to test you. I might just get Albus to help me with that one, and then we'll start to work at your weak points and move on from there. I'll probably teach you how to successfully lie to the Dark Lord. We're also going to have to find a way to communicate while we're at the death eater meetings without getting caught or eavesdropped on."

Selene nodded, "I think I might have a solution for that one. You said you could throw knives, right?"

Severus nodded, not really knowing where she was going.

"Well I have a few sets and we could use two of my older ones and paint them different colors and use them as messages, like say blue is danger and red is to be wary and black can be a port key so when or if they find out you are a spy and one of us hears it first then we can slip it into one of our pockets with out saying anything."

"It's a good idea but what if someone asks what the colors mean?" asked Severus. He was quite impressed- not even he had thought of that.

"Well, we could just say that it marks what types of potions that the daggers where dipped in," she stated, all of this coming off the top of her head.

"You know, we could actually do that. We would just have to spell ourselves not to be affected by the potions." Stated Severus liking this idea better and better. He sighed and closed his notebook and stood up, "Well, since we have that sorted out I'm going to go to Albus and talk to him about your tests. Do you mind if I tell him what you are and why you can't do magic?"

Selene just shook her head, "No, I don't mind. Besides, he needs to know."

Severus nodded and then took out his wand and within a few flicks the entire kitchen was clean and the dirty dishes in the sink were being scrubbed by magic.

Selene put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Do you mind? Just because I can't do magic doesn't mean I don't like to clean- even if it is the muggle way."  
Severus just smirked and fled the room before she even started to hit him over the head with a frying pan. 'Ok, note to self: never mess around in Selene's kitchen; she is too much like her mother in that aspect.' He heard distantly behind him Selene call out, "Can I use your lab?" "Go right a head. Just don't mess up the stores," he called back to her. 'Ok maybe not totally like her mother.'

* * *

AN: ok, ok I know it's not the greatest chapter and probably had a bit too much detail but hey, chapters like that happen. Don't worry though cuz the next chapter will have a lot more action and it'll be just a bit darker.

Anyhoo, I hope you liked it!

Lyssa

I would also like to thank all my wonderfull reviewers, you wouldn't belive how much it makes me happy to see so many reviews so early in the story! thanks!


End file.
